Searching for the Truth1
by ks
Summary: Peter calls group...please read and review!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with Higher Ground  
  
  
  
Searching for the Truth1  
  
  
  
Your head will always tell you what is right, while your heart will always tell you what is best. - ks  
  
  
  
  
  
Peter sat at his desk going over some files. Classes started in a week and things were crazy. The teachers were preparing their schedules and the students were registering for the classes they wanted to take so things were less than calm. He rubbed a hand over the back of his neck as he turned the page… He reached for his coffee mug and took a sip of coffee. He sighed as he stood up to stretch. He looked at his watch, realizing it was after dinner and he had to meet the Cliffhangers. He straightened the files up as best as he could and walked out of the room…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sophie walked into the lodge and smiled at the sight of the Cliffhangers gathered around talking. It was good to have them all back again. She walked over to them and put her hand on Daisy's shoulder  
  
Daisy: There is higher authority upon us…  
  
Daisy rolled her eyes as she turned to look at Sophie. Sophie grinned at her and walked over to sit on the couch. She watched as they all talked and laughed together--she couldn't help but smile to herself. Things were going good so far, but then again they had only been back a few days and this would be the first group session.   
  
Her thought were interrupted by the sound of clapping and looked up to see Peter walking into the room.   
  
Peter: Hey guys  
  
They all groaned at he walked into the middle of the circle, tapping each of them on the head.   
  
Peter: And how was everyone's summer?  
  
Ezra: It was just so much fun spending time with mom and dad.   
  
Peter grinned at Ezra  
  
Ezra: Of course I was never with them together…one week with mom, one week with dad…you know how it goes.   
  
Ezra rolled his eyes as he leaned his head back on the seat of the couch   
  
Peter sat down in a chair beside Sophie and gave her a small smile. He then turned his attention to the Cliffhangers  
  
Peter: Soooo guys, anyone have something to say?  
  
David raised his hand--a sly grin on his face   
  
David: Can we skip the short talk and get to the dramatic stuff, I have a date   
  
Shelby rolled her eyes at him  
  
Shelby: Who--would go out--with you?  
  
David: Your sister   
  
Shelby rolled her eyes as David stuck his tongue out at her   
  
Peter: Ok guys…let's get started.   
  
He turned to Sophie, motioning for her to pick the topic  
  
Sophie: Ok, fill in the blank. My summer was _____. Auggie  
  
Auggie nodded his head and smiled  
  
Auggie: My summer was sweet man. I lived it up. Jules   
  
A huge grin crossed Juliete's face as she sat up tall and proud  
  
Juliete: Hal and I went to France for a week, and then spent some time in Europe.   
  
Shelby rolled her eyes and smiled when she noticed Daisy doing the same  
  
Juliete: So my summer was really fun. Ezra  
  
Ezra sat up and folded his legs underneath him so he was sitting Indian style  
  
Ezra: My summer was hell.   
  
He smirked at Peter  
  
Ezra: Figuratively speaking of course  
  
Peter nodded his head  
  
Ezra: Daisy  
  
Daisy smirked at them all  
  
Daisy: *dryly* My summer was dull. Shelby  
  
Shelby: My summer…  
  
Shelby looked at the ground, searching for words  
  
Shelby: My summer was confusing   
  
Peter looked at Shelby, wondering how she was holding up so well. He smiled at her reassuringly   
  
Shelby: David…  
  
David smirked at them…  
  
David: Pathetic-very pathetic   
  
David rolled his eyes as he leaned back on the palm of his hands   
  
They all sat there in silence for a little while…  
  
Auggie: Yo man, this is just too weird  
  
They all looked at Auggie confused  
  
Auggie: I don't know, the group just feels so small.   
  
He looked at the ground and scratched his finger against the floor  
  
Auggie: I mean, it's weird without Kat here, and Scott…  
  
Auggie looked at Shelby with an apologetic expression  
  
Auggie: I'm sorry Shelb, I didn't mean to…  
  
Shelby shook her head  
  
Shelby: It's fine Auggie…  
  
Auggie nodded his head, kicking himself inside for mentioning Scott's name  
  
Peter: Ok guys-that was good.   
  
Peter looked around the group. They all seemed to be missing Scott, and Kat. He sighed as he rubbed a hand over the back of his neck…  
  
Peter: Ok, that's all we're going to do tonight. Everyone needs to get settled in, classes start in a week and tomorrow you need to register for the classes you want to take  
  
He looked over at Sophie as she nodded her head agreeing with him  
  
Peter: Lights out in two hours   
  
He stood up, Sophie doing the same, and they both walked out of the room…  
  
  
Daisy: Well. That was an interesting little group session   
  
David stood up and smirked at Shelby  
  
David: Well if you all will excuse me-I have a DATE.  
  
Shelby rolled her eyes as David walked out of the room  
  
Ezra: Now that is my idea of desperate  
  
Daisy smiled as she stared at the ceiling  
  
Daisy: At least that gets him away from me  
  
Juliete giggled   
  
Juliete: He just likes you Daisy  
  
Daisy rolled her eyes  
  
Daisy: Puh-lease, he likes dogs, not me  
  
Shelby: *sarcastically* Is there a difference?  
  
Daisy grabbed a pillow off the couch and slung it at Shelby   
  
Shelby: Well…  
  
They all started laughing…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sophie and Peter walked out of the lodge.   
  
Sophie: She's being strong  
  
Peter: Yeah  
  
They walked a few feet in silence…  
  
Sophie: Have you heard anything from Scott or his dad yet?  
  
Peter shook his head 'no' as he put his hands in his coat pocket  
  
Peter: I haven't heard from him since he left, Soph. He said he would call and let me know how things are going but…no word.   
  
Sophie: Do you think everything is ok?  
  
Peter shrugged his shoulders as he stepped over a rock  
  
Peter: I don't know what to think, Soph. He wasn't ready to leave, and I think Scott knows he wasn't ready to leave but… You know how it is, kids want to get out of this place, it's just…  
  
Sophie nodded her head and cut him off  
  
Sophie: Natural. I know. Still though…  
  
Peter: I know how you feel, there's nothing we can do about it though…  
  
Sophie: I wish there was  
  
Peter nodded his head   
  
Peter: So do I, Soph. So do I.  
  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
I'm still setting things up…PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
  



End file.
